Slade's little 'secret'
by ActuallyAwake
Summary: ok so no der i don't own teen titans, any way this story is about a mystery girl who was forced to work for Slade, not as an apprentice,but as a slave, forced to do as he commands....just read it, okay?
1. Chapter 1:the outfit

Once again the whip lashes her some-what bare back, the fifth time with week. If it happens much more she could be severally injured.

" do you plan on disrespecting me again?" the tall masked man asks gripping the girls hair in his black metal glove, causing her to dangle in the air.

"n-no S-Sl-Slade....I will tr-treat you with the h-highest resp-spect" she answers as she was told to so many times before.

" You have disrespected me before...I am warning you... you punishment can and _will_ get worse" he says unhanding her hair and letting her ever so weak body fall to the hard, cold floor, then walking out of the room as if nothing ever happened.

"_you should really think twice before you try to rebel"_ that little voice in her head reminded her.

"as much as I hate to say it... your right" the lonely girl answers herself and tries to stand up. She's been serving Slade for so long, the only real friend she had at this point was herself. Slowly but surely, she was going insane, day by day, minute by minute, and punishment by punishment.

Collecting herself and regaining the strength to stand, she takes a few step forward.

"_hurts doesn't it, well start thinking you dumb ass"_

" I know, I know" she answers as she tries taking a few more steps. Her eye start to tear up, as they always to after her punishment, then seconds later she collapses to the floor.

" _get up, you can't lay there...you have work to do...unless you want another punishment, remember he said they're going to get worse"_

" I know what he said...but, I-I can't move" she tears up as she lies there on the floor, bleeding, sweating, tired. Moments later she found herself asleep, the pain to much to bare, her body shut down for the night.

"that worthless little brat!" Slade snaps walking back into the punishment room, as he liked to call it. He sets his sight to a gaze as he looks over the room to find her laying on the floor.

"how many times do I have to tell her... very disobedient" he walks up to her lifeless body and examines the wounds on her back, stomach, legs, and around her waist.

"hello, what's this?" he says catching site of her wrists bruised, cut, and scarred, " now where did this come from?"

He lifts her arm and takes a closer look at the marks "how strange" he says to himself as he glides his finger across the scars, making the poor girl shutter.

"perhaps I've worked her _too _hard" he says dropping her arm and lifting her body off the ground, carrying her to the little closet of a room, he gave her.

The next morning the poor girl wakes up to alarms ringing threw out the building.

"get up" Slade says opening the door and throwing a box on her bed, get dressed, and meet me in the kitchen" he commands and walks away shutting the door behind him, hard.

She looks at the box sitting at the end of her bed and crawls toward it, " I have my uniform and armor, why did you give me this?"

"_maybe he's got other plans today... just get dressed before you get in trouble for being later"_

"yeah, good point" she say as she takes the black lid off the orange box. "what is this?!"she asks herself as she lays out the outfit.

"_ha, sucks to be you, oh wait...I am you, Damn it!"_

" I am not wearing this!" she says as she picks up the fish net stockings.

"_alright then, let's see...well you could always go in your underwear..."_

"I'm not doing that either!" she screams in a panic then lets out a large sigh, " this damn man!"

"_yeah, well, don't keep your master waiting."_

"ugh" she complains as she slips on the thigh high stockings and taking a look in the mirror," these stockings are kinda cute. Hmm, what else is in here?"

she walks over to the funny colored box and pulls out a small white apron, a rather short, black, frilly mini skirt, and a strapless, black tank top laced up with silver string on either side,"i can't believe I have to wear this!"

"_just hurry up already, he's waiting"_

she slides on the mini skirt that ended up sitting a mere two inches below her belly button, "ew, why is this so low?"

"_hurry up, your so fucking slow!"_

"sorry" she says to herself grabbing the laced up top and sliding it on over her head and arms. Pulling it down to wear it seemed to rest on her as a belly shirt showing off her bra straps, "I'm hating this outfit more and more by the minute."

she picks up the apron and holds it up to the outfit, seeing it doesn't match, she throws it aside and slides on a pair of black leather high heels.

"_wow, we look...um.... well we look like a complete skank!"_

"you say it as if you're proud" she continues to talk to herself, as she examines the outfit in the mirror, "well it could be worse."

"_hello?! Why in hell would you say that, now it's going to get worse!"_

"please, I'm working for Slade, it doesn't GET worse" she says walking towards the door and out into a large,empty room.


	2. Chapter 2 :tantrum

Pacing the floor in his rather large metal boots, Slade waits for his servant to arrive in the kitchen.

"Slade!" her voice echoed from the hall.

"Apprentice..." Slade acknowledged with a curt nod in her direction

"Why do I have to wear this I mean seriously if I bend over my ass will show." she asked.

"Apprentice don't flatter yourself I wouldn't give you a second glance." Slade responded.

"Oh gee thanks that makes me feel confident..." she deadpanned walking out with cleaning supplies and a to-do list.

"APPRENTICE!" Slade yelled "I haven't eaten breakfast yet."

"Thanks for telling me I guess."she starts walking back in.

"No I want you to make it for me." Slade declared.

"....Fine.... master." she said walking into the kitchen outside the dining room they were in now.

"_I got a good mind to make you spit in that pumpkin man's food!"_

"Yeah like I'd get a chance..." she told her self.

"What was that apprentice?" Slade asked, I mean he never was one to call you by your given name no matter who you were well... unless you were Robin.

"Um.... nothing." she insists.

"Apprentice lying will not be tolerated." Slade reminded her

"_Nothing will be tolerated blah blah blah Slade is such a jerk-ass pumpkin man.... whoever destroyed his eye is lucky to have had the privilege."_

"I know Slade I'll get to work now." she said ignoring her 'inner self'

Seconds before she could grab her supplies, Slade grabs her by the wrist and twists her arm behind her back.

"What did you call me?" he yells in an aggravated manner.

"I called you Slade" she mutters fighting back the tears in her eyes.

"That's what I thought you said" he states tightening his grip.

"Let me go!!!" she screams from the pain that travels up and down her arms.

"What do you call me?" he asks

"...." she doesn't respond.

"say it!"

"never!" she screams not noticing her obvious lack of strength.

"_just say it you idiot!"_

"No! I will never say it!"

"apprentice I'm warning you!" he shouts demanding respect.

"NO! I'm tired of you treating me like dirt!" she shouts out loud.

"well if your acted as you were told I would treat you better, now isn't that true?" he fights back.

"you've been pushing me around for God knows how long!" She shouts back.

"you are _my_ servant, you do as _I _say!" He continues.

"well you know what, I never agreed to this! I want out of here!!" she screams throwing her weekly tantrum.

"If you want out so badly there is a door right over there. Though I advise you don't use it." Slade yells his voice flaring with angry rage

"I will." she states running out the door but Slade stuck his arm out and stopped her with his right hand grabbing his ' toy' with the left and heading over to his favorite room.


End file.
